


night shift

by zerozerozero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 7/11, Gen, Late at Night, Reader-Insert, everyones happy they can legally enter an establishment past like 9pm, except for the joker but like thats a given, gotham has an unnoficial curfew, reader is like th only person who works past that curfew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerozero/pseuds/zerozerozero
Summary: You, the reader, work the night shift at a gas station in Gotham City.just a little bit inspired by Night Shift from Puppet Combo, except w/out most (if not all) of the horror elements





	night shift

**Author's Note:**

> th 1st chapter is mostly jst so i have a reminder to actually write this lmao

1: red hood**  
planned, in no particular order: scarecrow, the joker, poison ivy, nightwing, and more !

**in progress


End file.
